


Out of Devastation

by magickmoons



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy had intended to never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse challenge prompt: butterflies

Buffy had intended to never return. Dawn disagreed.

So five years later, here they were, standing alongside the massive sunken graveyard that had been Sunnydale. Buffy sighed as she turned away, unable to face the ghosts of all those she had failed to save.

Dawn grabbed her arm. "Buffy, look!"

She pointed to some scraggly bushes bravely pushing up through the rubble. From the branches of one flitted a butterfly, dancing on air currents as it flew up the slope toward them. It danced between the two girls for a moment before floating off over the ruins, into the future.


End file.
